Absolute Boyfriend
Chuang Yi Viz Media Madman Entertainment | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | first = March 25, 2003 | last = February 25, 2005 | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a six volume manga series by Yuu Watase, first serialized in ''Shōjo Comic. Chuang Yi licensed it for an English language release in Singapore, with the first volume released in March 2005. Viz Media licensed the series for an English release in North America, serializing the series in its Shojo Beat manga anthology as well as releasing the volumes. The manga series was adapted into an eleven episode live-action drama series. It has been confirmed in October, 2010 that a Taiwanese version will be filmed. Plot Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend so to thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your own lover. Thinking its a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configure him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models. Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love. As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him any more. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night her first love, and eternal boyfriend. Characters * :Played by: Saki Aibu (drama) :Riiko is a young, flat-chested 16 year old girl who has bad luck with boys. When she helps a strange salesman named Gaku Namikiri, she ends up ordering a cybernetic boyfriend. Though initially shy around her new boyfriend, Riiko begins to fall in love with him, while also finding herself struggling with her new admirer, Soshi Asamoto. Riiko is rather naïve, clumsy, and simple-minded, but kindhearted, hardworking, and serious. * :Played by: Mokomichi Hayami (drama) :Night is a cybernetic doll custom ordered by Riiko. As such, he is the "perfect boyfriend": charming, dependable, intelligent, athletic, good-looking, sensitive, and completely devoted. At first he is perfect for Riiko because it is in his programming, however as the series progresses, Night develops true emotions and a genuine love for her and has his own will. He is 6' tall as shown on the back of the first volume of the English version. * :Played by: Hiro Mizushima (drama) :Soshi is Riiko's childhood friend. He watches over her and takes care of her while her parents work far away. At first he just treats her as a very good friend. However, as the story progresses, Soshi found out that he had stronger feelings for Riiko. He discovers he loves her and confesses to her. * :Played by: Kuranosuke Sasaki (drama) :Gaku is a salesman for Kronos Heaven, a company specializing in making highly realistic robots, or "figures." Though usually businesslike and down-to-earth, Gaku is sometimes mistaken for a cosplayer because of his odd manner of dress. When Riiko cannot return Night nor pay the bill for him, Gaku allows her to keep him so Night can collect data on how to become a better lover for use in future models. Whenever there is a problem with Night, Gaku is the one to fix him. He tends to use Spanish words in conversations, at least in the English version of the manga. Media Manga Written by Yuu Watase, Absolute Boyfriend premiered in Japan in the March 2003 issue of Shōjo Comic. It appeared monthly until the thirty-fifth and final chapter was published in the February 2005 issue. The chapters were published in six collected volumes by Shogakukan with the first volume released on October 25, 2003 and the final volume released on February 25, 2005. Absolute Boyfriend is licensed for both English and Chinese releases in Singapore by Chuang Yi, which has released all six volumes of the series. Madman Entertainment subsequently imported and republished the Chuang Yi English translated volumes in Australia from May 17, 2006 through October 11, 2006. In North America, the series was licensed for an English translated release by Viz Media. It was one of the first six manga series Viz included in the June 2005 premiere issue of the company's new manga anthology Shojo Beat. It continued to be serialized in Shojo Beat until it reached its conclusion with in the March 2008 issue. Viz simultaneously released the six collected volumes of the series, with the first volume released February 7, 2006 and the final volume released on May 6, 2008. The series is also licensed for regional language releases in Germany by Egmont Manga & Anime, in France by Kana, and in Brazil by Conrad. Volume list * * * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release * May 17, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-4204-28-6 ;North American release * February 6, 2006 - ISBN 1-4215-0016-7 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} * * * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release *June 21, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-4204-29-3 ;North American release * August 1, 2006 - ISBN 1-4215-0568-1 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} * * * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release *July 26, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-4204-67-5 ;North American release * February 6, 2007 - ISBN 1-4215-1003-0-7 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} * * * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release *August 16, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-4204-68-2 ;North American release * February 7, 2007 - ISBN 1-4215-1004-9 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} * * * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release *September 6, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-269-090-6 ;North American release * February 5, 2008 - ISBN 1-4215-1535-0 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} * * * | ChapterListCol2 = ;Australian release *October 11, 2006 - ISBN 978-981-269-091-3 ;North American release * March 6, 2008 - ISBN 1-4215-1562-8 | Summary = | LineColor = FCC }} Drama CD A drama CD based on this manga was released under the title Zettai Kareshi - Figure Darling in Japan by Marine Entertainment on August 25, 2004. Live-action television series Japanese incarnation A live-action adaptation of the manga began airing on Fuji TV on April 15, 2008 and ran for eleven episodes until its conclusion on June 24, 2008. In the live-action version, Riiko Izawa is an office lady in search of a boyfriend, and she ends up in possession of a "robot" known as Night Tenjo, who is programmed to be the perfect boyfriend. However, this creates a love triangle with a distinguished young man at her company who also has feelings for her. Riiko is played by Saki Aibu, Night is played by Mokomichi Hayami, and Soshi Asamoto is played by Hiro Mizushima. In March 24, 2009, a special episode of this series was released and featured 3 years after the last episode of the series, whereas Riiko had become a patissier and is engaged to Soshi Asamoto; and Night was suddenly revived by a Kronos Heaven employee, who wanted to use his individual ego to her own gain. Taiwanese incarnation It has been confirmed on October 5, 2010 that a new live-action series of Absolute Boyfriend will be filmed. Taiwanese actor Wu Chun and Korean actress Ku Hye Sun will play the roles of "Night" and "Riiko".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dIiOej4Oik References External links * Official Fuji TV live-action drama website * [http://www.shojobeat.com/manga/ab/ Official Shojo Beat manga website] * Official Viz Media manga website * *ML 1 *ML 4 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media manga Category:Japanese television dramas ca:Zettai Kareshi de:Zettai Kareshi es:Zettai Kareshi fr:Lui ou rien ! ko:절대그이 (드라마) it:Zettai kareshi - Assolutamente lui ja:絶対彼氏。 pt:Zettai Kareshi tl:Absolute Boyfriend zh:絕對達令